monsterhighfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Rochelle sorgt für Sicherheit
Zusammenfassung Stone cold serious about her new roll as Safety Monitor, Rochelle fears she may have to choose between her honored title and her beasties. Handlung Rochelle sits out in the halls with a clipboard. Heath, Manny, and Slow-Moe walk out of the Headmistress' office boasting about how well they think they did on interviewing for the positions of Hall Monitor. Excitedly, Heath speculates that they will be great officers. Rochelle overhears them and interrupts, disagreeing with them. She explains that the job is to keep the halls clear of any trouble and cannot be used as an abuse of power. The trio shrugs her off, leaving to practice their "cop walk". Slow-Moe treds along at a slow pace, but Heath and Manny pull him out of the scene. Rochelle shakes her head in disapproval, commenting how they do not care for the school genuinely. Bloodgood calls on the next applicant. In her office, Rochelle explains that as a gargoyle, it is her duty to be strong and dignified. The headmistress cuts in and tells her that being a safety officer is not all 'glitz and glamor'. Rochelle replies and says that she doesn't want the job to raise her ego. She promises to not disappoint her and takes the badge. Rochelle makes it clear that she intends to protect the school, even from the smallest issues such as a traffic jam, or bigger, like stopping a dragon from leaving it's prison. She visits Cleo in the girls restroom and reminds her that she cannot use cursed artifacts on school grounds. Cleo protests and inquires how she is suppose to pass her biology exam, as she refuses to dedicate time to studying. Rochelle rips out a pass and Cleo gives in, assuring her that she will use it. Rochelle thanks her. Next, Rochelle is with Clawdeen and Draculaura, and while she is writing up a hall pass, Clawdeen remarks that they don't need a hall pass because Rochelle is their permanent one. Rochelle is annoyed that they would take advantage of her like that and she hands them their passes. Rochelle catches Frankie, Jackson, and Lagoona reviving a dead creature. She tells them that it is not allowed. Frankie, Jackson and Lagoona beg Rochelle to let it slide, but Rochelle rejects the request. She hands them the passes and warns them not to commit such an act again. Rochelle is alone in the hallway later on and admits that it does not feel good to be giving passes to her friends and believes that the job of a safety officer is probably not the job for her. She returns to the Headmistress' office and is about to return the badge, when suddenly, the ghouls yell, "Surprise!" and yellow balloons fall. The headmistress congratulates Rochelle on passing her test and she promotes her to the head of her new safety team, which consists of Heath, Manny, and Slow-Moe. Heath announces, "Deputy Burns reporting for duty!". His hair ignites when he tries to salute, thus causing his sleeve to catch fire. Manny then grabs a book and tries to put out the fire. Rochelle, shocked, questions how she'll protect the school from the safety team. Charakter "Wusstest du schon, dass...?"-Fakten Referenzen *The webisode's title is a play on the 1977 horror movie and it's remake The Hills Have Eyes. Meilensteine *Rochelle Goyle hat ihren ersten Auftritt in der Cartoon-Serie. Fehler *During the celebration scene, Jackson's piercing is located at the front of his eyebrow rather than the back. Weiteres Referenzen Kategorie:Staffel 3 Kategorie:Webisode